


Rogue Queen

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: She awoke with the blue magic behind her eyelids and the taste of tears on her lips.
Series: FFXV Drabbles and Flash Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Rogue Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Something brief I wrote for a sprint, probably not quite canon-compliant. Crepera's story is potentially very interesting...

She awoke with the blue magic behind her eyelids and the taste of tears on her lips. Wrenching the cotton of her bedsheets aside, she sat, the world grey and colorless in the dim room. Dawn was yet to come, and only the thinnest wash of light rested on the horizon.

She reached for the dagger that lay under her pillow, pressed a hand to the hilt, trembling. As she had feared, it vanished in a flash of blue light, she felt the sting of the blade somewhere deep inside of her.

They were dead. All four of her brothers, in one night. She must be the last, for that was how the Crystal’s magic had always worked. Traces of it might linger in the blood for a generation, maybe two, an unnatural grace and speed in combat, a quick healing of wounds, but the right to wear the Ring, and thus to use the magic of the Crystal, passed according to the law ordained by the Gods. The first-born son, followed by the second son if he perished. Sons before daughters. Such was the law that pleased the Bladekeeper, Bahamut.

_ And yet, I am the one who has survived. _

It occurred to her then, that perhaps she should not count her own survival so soon. It was possible that whoever had slain her brothers had overlooked her, that they had assumed a  _ mere woman _ would be unable to harness the power of the Crystal. But it was also possible that they would take no chances when securing their victory. And the Ring— it had likely been cut from her eldest brother’s hand. Well, now it was hers by right, along with the charred hand of any fool who sought to wear it.

She summoned the dagger back into her hand and threw it. In an instant, she was standing in the middle of the room, her bed behind her. She swayed on her feet for a moment, dizzy, fighting the nausea that crawled up her throat. No time to practice.

Scrounging through her belongings, she pulled on the tunic and hose she wore for training, hiking up her chemise around her waist, and grabbed her throwing star from where it hung on the wall. It dissolved in a burst of crystalline shards, part of the magic, part of her now.

There was a noise upon the stairs, somewhere below her tower. Voices echoed. She opened the window, pulled herself onto the windowsill, her feet dangling over the void below. She took the star and threw it, the point catching in the stone of a rampart.

When the door to her room splintered from its hinges, she was gone.


End file.
